Le Nord? C'est par la!
by Isil
Summary: Kiba trouve Shikamaru en train de lézarder dans un endroit étrange... Suite de Préparez l'Aspirine! KibaShika pour 30baisers thème: jardin secret. Vagues spoilers pour les derniers chapitres parus, mais rien de très évident.


**Titre**: Le Nord? C'est par là!  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Couple**: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Ô Rage, Ô Injustice, Ô Mangaka radin! N'ai-je donc tant écrit que pour cette infamie et ne me suis-je blanchie dans des travaux de plume que pour voir ainsi mes efforts dénigrés? TT "sort" revient 'sont à Kishimoto. "repart"  
**Notes**: Suite de Préparez l'Aspirine, ou en tout cas, placé dans le même univers. Spoilers plus ou moins vagues pour les derniers chapitres du manga, mais rien de très précis, vous pouvez complètement passer à côté, mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre!

* * *

Le Village Caché de Konoha était en effervescence. Si Kiba s'était amusé à aller se percher au sommet du monument aux Hokage, il aurait d'ailleurs pu apprécier la comparaison en regardant tous les ninjas qui s'activaient en tous sens, semblables à ces petites bulles qui gigotaient dans le verre d'aspirine dont il rêvait désespérément. Malheureusement pour lui, il était comme tous les autres pauvres larbins du coin, autrement dit lui aussi jouait les bulles et cavalait dans tous les sens.

Pour un peu, il aurait préféré la période pas si lointaine où les différents Villages Cachés se foutaient joyeusement sur la gueule par missions interposées ou en envoyant leurs bambins passer un examen crétin. Sans rancune, évidemment… L'avantage de cette période désormais révolue, c'était que les échanges diplomatiques y étaient très réduits. Pas besoin, donc, pour les troufions comme lui, de jouer les guides touristiques pour des envoyés du Pays de la Foudre beaucoup trop lèche-bottes pour être honnêtes, en plus. Crétins, va !

Enfin, heureusement pour lui, et c'était pas le cas pour tout le monde, sa journée touchait à sa fin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller trouver Neji et lui passer le flambeau. Ha ! Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire : emmerder le Hyûuga autant que possible, histoire qu'il soit si énervé que les pauvres abrutis de la Foudre payent leur hypocrisie au centuple. Bon plan, ça !

Il ricana, leva la main pour gratter Akamaru derrière l'oreille, puis sauta sur son dos en direction du palais. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts : si Hinata se trouvait dans les parages, elle allait lui faire ses grands yeux implorants et son beau plan allait finir à l'eau. C'était vraiment horrible, les gens dangereux comme ça !

Ah, tiens, au vu de l'étendard rose (même si la vieille soutenait que c'était plus brun que rose) qui flottait au dessus du Palais, c'était Tsunade qui était en poste. Prodigieuse idée que de signaler à tous lequel des deux Hokage siégeait à chaque instant. Ca évitait les incidents diplomatiques… Déjà qu'il leur en fallait pas beaucoup, à ces deux là ! Shikamaru devait être rentré, le veinard… Enfin, veinard, ça dépendait : c'était quand même lui qui s'était farci le Kage du pays de la Foudre toute la journée… Bah, ils n'auraient plus qu'à frôler l'overdose d'aspirine à deux, voilà tout ! A moins que Shikamaru ne soit d'humeur pour autre chose, évidemment !

Avec un rire vaguement pervers, il dépassa les deux gardes postés à l'entrée du palais et sauta à bas d'Akamaru. Continuant seul et d'un pas guilleret, comme seul peut l'avoir un homme qui vient de finir une longue journée de travail, il monta au troisième étage et frappa à la porte du bureau de Neji, humant au passage l'odeur de Ten Ten dans le coin. Voilà qui lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir frappé, tiens ! Le Plan pouvait commencer.

Il poussa la porte sur l'ordre sec du Hyuuga et rentra en trombe.

"Bonsoir Mesdames !" s'exclama t'il avec un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard et un œil au beurre noir évité de justesse, sans parler des multiples perforations que seule son agilité légendaire lui avait permis d'éviter, il quittait le palais dans lequel retentissaient encore des éclats de voix. C'était même pas sa faute, en plus ! Comment il pouvait prévoir que Naruto allait passer par là et trouver la dispute tellement drôle qu'il allait décider d'y mettre son grain de sel ? Bon sang, Hinata allait le tuer… et Sakura aussi, à bien y réfléchir. Damnation !

"Kiba-sempai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là bas ?"

"Hanabi-chan !"

Double Damnation ! La cousine ! Une seule solution, viser l'immunité diplomatique.

"Ah, rien, Naruto et Neji qui… discutent," expliqua t'il vaguement mais avec aplomb. Au froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme, il embraya rapidement. "Mais peu importe. Sakura est dans le coin, de toute façon. Elle va nous pacifier tout ça ! Plus important… Tu sais où est ton Sensei ?"

"Je l'ai escorté chez lui, j'en reviens. D'ailleurs, il a dit que si je vous voyais, je devais vous prévenir."

"Considère que c'est fait, Hanabi-chan ! Et merci d'avoir joué les gardes du corps pour notre honorable Rokudaime !" s'exclama t'il en reculant pour aller rejoindre Akamaru et filer avec que ce maudit Byakugan n'y voie clair dans son petit jeu…

"Sempai, ça ne va pas ? Votre rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé…"

Et voilà ! Classique ! Il _fallait _qu'elle joue les Neji, celle là! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution s'il voulait quitter les lieux en bonne santé.

"C'est rien, c'est rien ! Je suis juste… ravi de pouvoir passer enfin une soirée tranquille avec Shikamaru, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il y rajouta le haussement de sourcils suggestifs pour couronner le tout, et fut soulagé de voir la gamine rougir et détourner les yeux. Et si c'était pas mignon comme elle ressemblait à Hinata, comme ça !

"Je… ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Sempai," dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

"Et je t'en remercie. A plus tard, Hanabi-chan !"

Il leva un bras en guise de salut, car il était déjà loin, puis détala sans demander son reste, Akamaru sur ses talons. C'était peut-être bas, mais au moins, ça marchait. Et à tous les coups, en plus…

Les Nara disposaient d'un grand domaine boisé, étendu sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés, en plus de leur maison familiale en ville. Quand Tsunade avait désigné Shikamaru comme successeur, Shikaku et sa femme avaient offert d'aller vivre sur leurs terres afin de laisser la maison à leur rejeton. La proposition avait certes surpris le principal intéressé, mais il l'avait refusée et avait au contraire choisi d'aller lui-même vivre sur les terres du Clan, sans vraiment expliquer son choix.

Akamaru avait validé l'initiative et se régalait à courir sur des kilomètres sans trace de civilisation gênante. Kiba, lui, appréciait également, d'autant plus que la maison nouvellement construite était beaucoup moins encombrée que chez ses parents. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'il y passe plus de temps que chez lui.

"Chéri, c'est moi !" lança t'il d'une voix tonitruante, juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre demander de baisser le volume.

Naruto parlait de masochisme irrépressible, Kiba lui rétorquait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre tant que Shikamaru n'avait pas utilisé sur lui sa technique secrète pour le faire taire… Et le blond rougissait, le prude ! C'était ça. Il était entouré de prudes, tiens ! Si c'était pas malheureux… En tout cas, à ce moment précis, il était surtout entouré d'un grand blanc…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akamaru, qui huma l'air puis secoua la tête. Shikamaru n'était pas dans la maison. Sur ordre de son partenaire, le chien se mit en piste.

"Mais où il est, celui là ?" râla t'il juste pour la forme en sortant de la maison.

Dehors, dans la clairière qui entourait la maison, tout était calme et bucolique à souhait, avec les petits oiseaux et autres clichés du genre. Heureusement que Kiba n'était pas un romantique ! Suivant son chien, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il y croisa quelques cerfs, et se surprit même à en reconnaître quelques uns, y compris ce stupide animal qui lui avait à moitié brouté les cheveux une fois où Shikamaru et lui avaient fait une sieste en forêt.

Il jeta un regard mauvais au cerf qui le lui rendit placidement, puis se détourna. C'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand chose : les cerfs du Clan Nara étaient le trésor familial, au même titre que les chiens l'étaient pour les Inuzuka, à ceci près qu'il n'étaient pas aussi dangereux… Encore qu'ils avaient de bonnes dents. Sales bêtes !

Akamaru et lui finirent par se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain et retrouver Shikamaru. Il se voyait mal expliquer à la vieille Tsunade qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un autre successeur parce qu'il avait perdu le précédent en forêt. Ca aurait été mauvais pour son avancement et sa vie, mais surtout pour son moral.

Il contourna un arbre, sauta par dessus un rocher et finit par s'arrêter en soupirant. Shikamaru était là, assis contre une grosse pierre, à fumer sa cigarette quotidienne. Il s'avança en observant les environs. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce coin de la forêt, et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air.

Ce gros monticule contre lequel Shikamaru était appuyé n'était pas vraiment à sa place… Il était recouvert de mousse et d'herbe, comme si la forêt avait voulu l'effacer, le faire disparaître. Et puis il y avait une odeur bizarre… Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur Shikamaru. Peu importait. Somme toute, le tableau était assez attachant.

Un jeune faon allongé près de lui, la tête fine de l'animal posée sur le genou à portée, Shikamaru avait les yeux fermés et tirait lentement sur sa cigarette. Il l'avait entendu arriver, évidemment, mais ni lui, ni le faon, ni sa mère qui broutait à quelques pas de là ne réagirent vraiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" finit par demander Kiba, toujours un peu troublé par l'endroit.

La réponse de Shikamaru fut un grognement indistinct et beaucoup trop étouffé pour que Kiba puisse en saisir quoi que ce soit.

"Quoi ?"

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en tapotant la tête du jeune faon, qui souffla puis laissa son coussin si confortable se lever de mauvaise grâce, retournant près de sa mère.

"Non, rien, laisse tomber…"

Kiba ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et il se retrouva à tendre les bras pour enlacer son amant, chose beaucoup agréable qu'une séance de râlage.

"Alors c'est là que tu viens te cacher, quand tu joues les filles de l'air…" murmura t'il avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou juste à sa portée.

"Mmmmh…" acquiesça Shikamaru en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, le faisant sourire.

"Pourquoi tu m'avais caché ton petit jardin secret ? J'aurais…"

Coupé dans sa taquinerie par des lèvres sur les siennes, Kiba choisit le silence avec grand plaisir. Une main dans la nuque de Shikamaru pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre autour de sa taille pour prévenir tout risque de fuite, il eut un grognement gourmand, puis grognon quand son amant recula malgré ses précautions.

"Ce n'est pas un jardin secret, Kiba," corrigea t'il calmement, comme s'ils ne venaient pas tout juste d'échanger le baiser du siècle… ou de la journée, du moins, même s'il prévoyait de faire mieux que ça…

"Et c'est quoi, alors ?" demanda t'il sans grand intérêt, essayant plutôt de saisir à nouveau ces lèvres fines.

Shikamaru regarda par dessus son épaule.

"Un tombeau…"

Kiba le dévisagea une seconde, se demandant où était la blague, et surtout depuis quand Shikamaru jouait les comiques. C'était pas son rayon à lui, ça? Néanmoins, surpris par l'intensité de son regard, il hésita, puis il fit ce que l'on attendait visiblement de lui. Avec une grimace comique, il recula, prenant les mains de son amant dans les siennes.

"Ewww… C'est dégoûtant ! Allons faire ça ailleurs !" s'exclama t'il d'un ton exagérément dramatique, soulagé de recevoir un sourire en réponse.

"C'est un fétiche qui se rencontre, pourtant ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de jouer les prudes, comme ça."

"Fétiche ? Bah ! Je suis un gentil garçon, moi ! C'est pas une question de pudeur!"

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa entraîner en direction de la maison en marmonnant que personne ne risquait de croire ça.

"Allez, bouge tes jolies fesses, le lit est par là bas !" continua Kiba en pointant la direction de chez eux. "Non, parce que je refuse de me faire baver une nouvelle fois dessus par un de tes bestiaux !"

"Hé, Kiba ?"

"Quoi ?"

Pendant un quart de seconde, Kiba se demanda si Shikamaru n'avait pas le genre de fétiches bizarres dont ils venaient de parler, vu la passion qu'il mit dans son baiser mais en fait... Wow ! Il secoua la tête et, encore plus décidé, il reprit sa marche vers la maison, tirant toujours son amant avec lui.

Pour un peu, il l'aurait même embarqué sur son épaule histoire d'aller plus vite, parce que bon sang, si Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait des folies de son corps toute la nuit, Hanabi allait se douter qu'il lui avait volontairement parlé de ça et le tuer sur place… ou pas. De toute façon, ça ne changeait pas le fond de la chose: c'était pas comme s'il allait devoir se forcer pour prouver ses dires à Hanabi.

"Kiba, tu veux bien arrêter avec les ricanements pervers?"

"Pourquoi, ça te dérange que je veuille ton corps, Hokage-samaaaaa?" roucoula Kiba en riant et en papillonnant des cils comme les quelques idiotes qui espéraient encore qu'un bon parti comme Shikamaru ne puisse pas rester éternellement gay.

Shikamaru sourit tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison, d'un sourire qui donnait à Kiba des envies d'exhibitionnisme. Personne ne les verrait, sur la terrasse, n'est-ce pas? Ils n'avaient pas _vraiment _besoin d'aller jusqu'au lit!

"Tu crois vraiment que ça me dérange?" susurra t'il, l'allumeur. "Parce que si c'est le cas, détrompe toi… C'est juste que si tu continues comme ça, les gens vont finir par te trouver une ressemblance avec Jiraiya et ça… c'est mauvais pour mon appétit sexuel."

Sitôt sa cruelle tirade terminée, Shikamaru tourna les talons et poussa la porte en déclarant qu'il allait se faire un thé. Kiba imita la carpe pendant une seconde, puis il lui emboîta le pas, pas encore décidé entre la strangulation, la combustion ou l'étouffement par baiser interminable pour se débarrasser de son sadique d'amant. Il vota mentalement pour la troisième, quand même, puis le suivit dans la cuisine.

"T'es dégueulasse, tu sais? Tu me vois avec des verrues sur le pif et à écrire des bouquins pornos?"

"Hmmm… Tu pourrais écrire la version gay du "Paradis du Batifolage". C'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps que tu es un Dieu du Sexe?" répliqua Shikamaru en sortant deux tasses pour le thé.

"Peut-être mais… J'ai pas de verrues, moi! Ni des poils de porc-épic partout! Et de toute façon… je suis vingt fois meilleur que lui!" rugit Kiba en se demandant s'il ne commençait pas trop à ressembler à Naruto.

"Quand Akamaru fera la taille de Gama Bunta, on en discutera."

Le traître! Il le frappait là où ça faisait particulièrement mal. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, aujourd'hui? Il avait bouffé du Kyuubi, ou quoi? Ou alors…

"Dis donc, si tu veux, on retourne au Palais et je tiens le Kage de la Foudre pendant que tu lui tapes dessus… Parce que là, c'est pas juste que ce soit moi qui souffre pour ses conneries!" râla t'il en devançant son amant à la bouilloire.

Shikamaru soupira et se frotta la nuque.

"Ne me tente pas…" marmonna t'il. "En plus, j'avais Hanabi qui me faisait les gros yeux à chaque fois que je i pensais /i à lui éclater la tête contre le bureau… Une histoire de rythme cardiaque, à ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"Les Hyuuga sont pas humains, on le sait! En attendant de trouver une autre vérité indéniable, voilà ce que je te propose: soit on va effectivement défoncer le vieux schnock, ce qui nous expose à des sévices corporels de la main de cette brave Tsunade, soit tu me suis en haut, et je te montre un autre moyen de te détendre. T'en dis quoi?"

Un sourire amusé et tendre s'inscrivit lentement sur le visage de Shikamaru qui tendit le bras pour éteindre la bouilloire.

"Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi…"

"Tu as cet effet là sur moi."

"T'es un vrai romantique, Kiba… Les filles savent pas ce qu'elles perdent…" le taquina Shikamaru en s'approchant de lui.

Jamais assez stupide pour laisser passer une occasion, Kiba enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, faisant glisser une de ses mains vers le bas pour prouver qu'il n'était pas romantique, mais juste porté sur la chose. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, faussement sévère.

"N'empêche, Shikamaru…" murmura t'il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner, comme à chaque fois.

"Mmmh?"

"Tu devrais te trouver un autre coin où te reposer. C'est un peu glauque, là bas…"

"Un autre… jardin secret, tu veux dire?"

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, cet idiot allait le traquer avec ça pendant des jours. Il caressa l'idée de bouder, mais ça aurait été lui offrir la victoire sur un plateau.

"Ouais, et alors? Tu devrais en avoir un, ça t'éviterait peut-être de finir psychopathe comme Tsunade ou frustré fini comme Neji," insista t'il en tirant la langue, avant de décider de ne pas gâcher le mouvement et d'aller tracer des arabesques dans le cou de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire étouffé et lui agrippa les épaules pour le faire reculer, juste assez pour qu'ils échangent un regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai pas déjà un?" souffla t'il avant de s'empourprer.

Kiba le dévisagea, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi il ne hurlait pas sa joie à toute la forêt alentour avant de plaquer Shikamaru contre la table de la cuisine pour lui prouver sa gratitude. La seule réponse qu'il trouva était d'un tel mièvre qu'il l'effaça instantanément de son esprit, la remplaçant par quelque chose de beaucoup plus adéquat.

"Et après tu te fous de ma gueule en disant que moi, je suis romantique…"

En le voyant piquer légèrement du nez pour dissimuler sa gêne, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire, et craqua. Il empoigna son amant par la taille et entreprit de le transporter vers la chambre. Non mais!

"Kiba, attends!" protesta Shikamaru en s'accrochant néanmoins à lui.

"QUOI?" rugit-il, prêt à tuer quelqu'un, même si ça ne serait définitivement pas productif.

"Le canapé est à cinq mètres…"

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Kiba eut un nouveau rire et s'élança vers le canapé. Il y laissa tomber son amant sans grand ménagement avant de le suivre et de s'installer sur lui.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?" déclara t'il, extatique et définitivement amoureux d'un gars qui avait un tel esprit pratique.

"Idiot…" marmonna Shikamaru avant de glisser ses mains sous son gilet.

Comme quoi, pensa Kiba en suivant l'exemple, il n'y avait pas que lui qui ne perdait pas le nord…

FIN.


End file.
